The instant invention relates generally to hydrogen storage alloys. More particularly, the invention relates to a new method for making hydrogen storage alloy materials.
Disclosed herein are hydrogen storage materials having high capacity and fast kinetics. In particular, at least a portion of the disclosure relates to modified Mg based hydrogen storage alloys and, specifically, to Mg based alloys having both hydrogen storage capacities higher than about 6 wt. % and extraordinary kinetics. Also disclosed are ways of making these materials.
These materials are made possible via application of the priniciples of disorder pioneered by Stanford R. Ovshinsky. These principles allow for tailoring of the material by controlling the particle and grain size, topology, surface states, catalytic activity, microstructure, and total interactive environments for storage capacity.
As the world""s population expands and its economy increases, the atmospheric concentrations of carbon dioxide are warming the earth causing climate change. However, the global energy system is moving steadily away from the carbon-rich fuels whose combustion produces the harmful gas. Experts say atmospheric levels of carbon dioxide may be double that of the pre-industrial era by the end of the next century, but they also say the levels would be much higher except for a trend toward lower-carbon fuels that has been going on for more than 100 years. Furthermore, fossil fuels cause pollution and are a causative factor in the strategic military struggles between nations.
For nearly a century and a half, fuels with high amounts of carbon have progressively been replaced by those containing less. First wood, which is high in carbon, was eclipsed in the late 19th century by coal, which contains less carbon. Then oil, with a lower carbon content still, dethroned xe2x80x9cKing Coalxe2x80x9d in the 1960""s. Now analysts say that natural gas, lighter still in carbon, may be entering its heyday, and that the day of hydrogenxe2x80x94providing a fuel with no carbon at allxe2x80x94may at last be about to dawn. As a result, experts estimate the world""s economy today burns less than two-thirds as much carbon per unit of energy produced as it did in 1860.
In the United States, it is estimated, that the trend toward lower-carbon fuels combined with greater energy efficiency has, since 1950, reduced by about half the amount of carbon spewed out for each unit of economic production. Thus, the decarbonization of the energy system is the single most important fact to emerge from the last 20 years of analysis of the system. It had been predicted that this evolution will produce a carbon-free energy system by the end of the 21st century. In the near term, hydrogen will be used in fuel cells for cars, trucks and industrial plants, just as it already provides power for orbiting spacecraft. But ultimately, hydrogen will also provide a general carbon-free fuel to cover all fuel needs.
As noted in recent newspaper articles, large industries, especially in America, have long been suspicious of claims that the globe is warming and have vociferously negated the science of climate change. Electric utilities have even tried to stoke fears among ordinary folk that international treaties on climate change would cut economic growth and cost jobs. Therefore, it is very encouraging that some of the world""s biggest companies, such as Royal Dutch/Shell and BP Amoco, two large European oil firms, now state plainly what was once considered heresy: global warming is real and merits immediate action. A number of American utilities vow to find ways to reduce the harm done to the atmosphere by their power plants. DuPont, the world""s biggest chemicals firm, even declared that it would voluntarily reduce its emissions of greenhouse gases to 35% of their level in 1990 within a decade. The automotive industry, which is a substantial contributor to emissions of greenhouse gases and other pollutants (despite its vehicular specific reductions in emissions), has now realized that change is necessary as evidenced by their electric and hybrid vehicles. In this field, the assignee of the subject invention, has developed the Ovonic nickel metal hydride battery to make electric and hybrid vehicles possible.
FIG. 1, taken from reliable industrial sources, is a graph demonstrating society""s move toward a carbon-free environment as a function of time starting with the use of wood in the early 1800s and ending in about 2010 with the beginning of a xe2x80x9chydrogenxe2x80x9d economy. In the 1800s, fuel was primarily wood in which the ratio of hydrogen to carbon was about 0.1. As society switched to the use of coal and oil, the ratio of hydrogen to carbon increased first to 1.3 and then to 2. Currently, society is inching closer to the use of methane in which the hydrogen to carbon ratio is further increased to 4. However, the ultimate goal for society is to employ a carbon-free fuel, i.e., the most ubiquitous of elements, pure hydrogen. The obstacle has been the lack of solid state storage capacity and infrastructure. The inventor of the subject patent application has made this possible by inventing a 7% storage material (further improvements are very likely via additional research efforts) with exceptional absorption/desorption kinetics, that allow for the first time, a safe, high capacity means of storing, transporting and delivering pure hydrogen.
Hydrogen is the xe2x80x9cultimate fuel.xe2x80x9d In fact, it is considered by most to be xe2x80x9cTHExe2x80x9d fuel for the next millennium, and, it is inexhaustible. Hydrogen is the most plentiful element in the universe (over 95%) and was the first element created by the xe2x80x9cBig-Bang.xe2x80x9d Hydrogen can provide an inexhaustible, clean source of energy for our planet which can be produced by various processes which split water into hydrogen and oxygen. The hydrogen can be stored and transported in solid state form. The instant patent application makes it possible to create a complete generation/storage/transportation/delivery system for such a hydrogen based economy. For example, economical, lightweight, triple-junction amorphous silicon solar cells solar cells (an invention pioneered by Stanford R. Ovshinsky) such as those set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,679, (the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference) can be readily disposed adjacent a body of water, where their inherently high open circuit voltage can be used to dissociate water into its constituent gases, and collect the hydrogen so produced. Also, by placing these high efficiency solar panels on nearby farms, in water, or on land. Electricity can be generated to transport and pump the hydrogen into metal hydride storage beds that include the inventive metal hydride alloys disclosed herein. The ultra-high capacities of these alloys allow this hydrogen to be stored in solid form for transport by barge, tanker, train or truck in safe, economical form for ultimate use. Energy is the basic necessity of life and civilization for any society today and the use of hydrogen in the manner described herein as the basic source of energy would end wars fought for control of fossil fuels. Instead of xe2x80x9cfrom well to wheel,xe2x80x9d the phrase now recited will be xe2x80x9cfrom source to wheel.xe2x80x9d
In the past considerable attention has been given to the use of hydrogen as a fuel or fuel supplement. While the world""s oil reserves are depletable, the supply of hydrogen remains virtually unlimited. Hydrogen can be produced from coal, natural gas and other hydrocarbons, or formed by the electrolysis of water, preferably via energy from the sun which is composed mainly of hydrogen and can itself be thought of as a giant hydrogen xe2x80x9cfurnacexe2x80x9d. Moreover hydrogen can be produced without the use of fossil fuels, such as by the electrolysis of water using nuclear or solar energy, or any other form of economical energy (e.g. wind, waves, geothermal, etc.). Furthermore, hydrogen, although presently more expensive than petroleum, is an inherently low cost fuel. Hydrogen has the highest density of energy per unit weight of any chemical fuel and is essentially non-polluting since the main by-product of xe2x80x9cburningxe2x80x9d hydrogen is water. Thus, hydrogen can be a means of solving many of the world""s energy related problems, such as climate change, pollution, strategic dependancy on oil, etc., as well as providing a means of helping developing nations.
While hydrogen has wide potential application as a fuel, a major drawback in its utilization, especially in mobile uses such as the powering of vehicles, has been the lack of an acceptable lightweight hydrogen storage medium. Storage of hydrogen as a compressed gas involves the use of large and heavy vessels. In a steel vessel or tank of common design only about 1% of the total weight is comprised of hydrogen gas when it is stored in the tank at a typical pressure of 136 atmospheres. In order to obtain equivalent amounts of energy as compared with gasoline, a container of hydrogen gas weighs about thirty times the weight of a container of gasoline. Additionally, large and very expensive compressors are required to store hydrogen as a compressed gas.
Hydrogen also can be stored as a liquid. Storage as a liquid, however, presents a serious safety problem when used as a fuel for motor vehicles since hydrogen is extremely flammable. Liquid hydrogen also must be kept extremely cold, below xe2x88x92253xc2x0 C., and is highly volatile if spilled. Moreover, liquid hydrogen is expensive to produce and the energy necessary for the liquefaction process is a major fraction of the energy that can be generated by burning the hydrogen. Another drawback to storage as a liquid is the costly losses of hydrogen due to evaporation, which can be as high as 5% per day.
Storage of hydrogen as a solid hydride can provide a greater percent weight storage than storage as a compressed gas or a liquid in pressure tanks. Also, hydrogen storage in a solid hydride is safe and does not present any of the safety problems that hydrogen stored in containers as a gas or a liquid do because hydrogen, when stored in a solid hydride form, exists in it""s lowest free energy state. A desirable hydrogen storage material must have a high storage capacity relative to the weight of the material, a suitable desorption temperature, good kinetics, good reversibility, resistance to poisoning by contaminants including those present in the hydrogen gas and be of a relatively low cost. If the material fails to possess any one of these characteristics it will not be acceptable for wide scale commercial utilization.
A high hydrogen storage capacity per unit weight of material is an important consideration in applications where the hydride does not remain stationary. A low hydrogen storage capacity relative to the weight of the material reduces the mileage and hence the range of the vehicle making the use of such materials impractical. A low desorption temperature (in the neighborhood of 300xc2x0 C.) is desirable to reduce the amount of energy required to release the hydrogen. Furthermore, a relatively low desorption temperature to release the stored hydrogen is necessary for efficient utilization of the available exhaust heat from vehicles, machinery, or other similar equipment.
Good reversibility is needed to enable the hydrogen storage material to be capable of repeated absorption-desorption cycles without significant loss of its hydrogen storage capabilities. Good kinetics are necessary to enable hydrogen to be absorbed or desorbed in a relatively short period of time. Resistance to poisons to which the material may be subjected during manufacturing and utilization is required to prevent a degradation of acceptable performance.
The prior art metallic host hydrogen storage materials include magnesium, magnesium nickel, vanadium, iron-titanium, lanthanum pentanickel and alloys of these metals others. No prior art material, however, has solved the aforementioned problem which would make it suitable for a storage medium with widespread commercial utilization which can revolutionize the propulsion industry and make hydrogen a ubiquitous fuel.
Thus, while many metal hydride systems have been proposed, the Mg systems have been heavily studied since Mg can store over 7 weight % of hydrogen. While magnesium can store large amounts of hydrogen, its primary disadvantage is extremely slow kinetics. For example, magnesium hydride is theoretically capable of storing hydrogen at approximately 7.6% by weight computed using the formula: percent storage=H/H+M, where H is the weight of the hydrogen stored and M is the weight of the material to store the hydrogen (all storage percentages hereinafter referred to are computed based on this formula). Unfortunately, despite high storage capacity, prior art materials were useless because discharge of the hydrogen took days. While a 7.6% storage capacity is ideally suited for on board hydrogen storage for use in powering vehicles, it requires the instant invention to form Mg-based alloys operating on principles of disorder to alter previously unuseable materials and make them commercially acceptable for widespread use.
Magnesium is very difficult to activate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,165 discloses that it is necessary to activate magnesium to eliminate surface barriers at temperatures of 400xc2x0 C. to 425xc2x0 C. and 1000 psi for several days to obtain a reasonable (90%) conversion to the hydride state. Furthermore, desorption of such hydrides typically requires heating to relatively high temperatures before hydrogen desorption begins. The aforementioned patent states that the MgH2 material must be heated to a temperature of 277xc2x0 C. before desorption initiates, and significantly higher temperatures and times are required to reach an acceptable operating output. Even then, the kinetics of pure Mg are unacceptable, i.e., unuseable. The high desorption temperature makes the prior art magnesium hydride unsuitable.
Mg-based alloys have been considered for hydrogen storage also. The two main Mg alloy crystal structures investigated have been the A2B and AB2 alloy systems. In the A2B system, Mg2Ni alloys have been heavily studied because of their moderate hydrogen storage capacity, and lower heat of formation (xe2x80x264 kJ/mol)than Mg. However, because Mg2Ni has the possibility of a storage capacity of up to 3.6 wt. % hydrogen, researchers have attempted to improve the hydrogenation properties of these alloys through mechanical alloying, mechanical grinding and elemental substitutions. However, 3.6 wt. % is not nearly high enough and the kinetics are likewise insufficient.
More recently, investigators have attempted to form MgNi2 type alloys for use in hydrogen storage. See Tsushio et al, Hydrogenation Properties of Mg-based Laves Phase Alloys, Journal of Alloys and Compounds, 269 (1998), 219-223. Tsushi et al. determined that no hydrides of these alloys have been reported, and they did not succeed in modifying MgNi2 alloys to form hydrogen storage materials.
Finally, we have worked on high Mg content alloys or elementally modified Mg. For instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,976,276 and 5,916,381, Sapru, et al have produced mechanically alloyed Mgxe2x80x94Nixe2x80x94Mo and Mgxe2x80x94Fexe2x80x94Ti materials containing about 75 to 95 atomic percent Mg, for thermal storage of hydrogen. These alloys are formed by mixing the elemental ingredients in the proper proportions in a ball mill or attritor and mechanically alloying the materials for a number of hours to provide the mechanical alloy. While these alloys have improved storage capacities as compared with Mg2Ni alloys, they have low plateau pressures.
Another example of modified high Mg content alloy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,561 (""561) to Ovshinsky et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In the ""561 patent, thin films of high Mg content hydrogen storage alloys were produced by sputtering. While this work was remarkable in applying fundamental principles to drastically improve the storage capacities, it was not until the invention described herein that all necessary properties of high storage capacity, good kinetics and good cycle life were brought together.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,597 (xe2x80x9cthe ""597 patentxe2x80x9d), the contents of which are incorporated by reference, Ovshinsky, described disordered multicomponent hydrogen storage materials for use as negative electrodes in electrochemical cells for the first time. In this patent, Ovshinsky describes how disordered materials can be tailor made to greatly increase hydrogen storage and reversibility characteristics. Such disordered materials are formed of one or more of amorphous, microcrystalline, intermediate range order, or polycrystalline (lacking long range compositional order) wherein the polycrystalline material may include one or more of topological, compositional, translational, and positional modification and disorder, which can be designed into the material. The framework of active materials of these disordered materials consist of a host matrix of one or more elements and modifiers incorporated into this host matrix. The modifiers enhance the disorder of the resulting materials and thus create a greater number and spectrum of catalytically active sites and hydrogen storage sites.
The disordered electrode materials of the ""597 patent were formed from lightweight, low cost elements by any number of techniques, which assured formation of primarily non-equilibrium metastable phases resulting in the high energy and power densities and low cost. The resulting low cost, high energy density disordered material allowed such Ovonic batteries to be utilized most advantageously as secondary batteries, but also as primary batteries and are used today worldwide under license from the assignee of the subject invention.
Tailoring of the local structural and chemical order of the materials of the ""597 patent was of great importance to achieve the desired characteristics. The improved characteristics of the anodes of the ""597 patent were accomplished by manipulating the local chemical order and hence the local structural order by the incorporation of selected modifier elements into a host matrix to create a desired disordered material. The disordered material had the desired electronic configurations which resulted in a large number of active sites. The nature and number of storage sites was designed independently from the catalytically active sites.
Multiorbital modifiers, for example transition elements, provided a greatly increased number of storage sites due to various bonding configurations available, thus resulting in an increase in energy density. The technique of modification especially provides non-equilibrium materials having varying degrees of disorder provided unique bonding configurations, orbital overlap and hence a spectrum of bonding sites. Due to the different degrees of orbital overlap and the disordered structure, an insignificant amount of structural rearrangement occurs during charge/discharge cycles or rest periods therebetween resulting in long cycle and shelf life.
The improved battery of the ""597 patent included electrode materials having tailor-made local chemical environments which were designed to yield high electrochemical charging and discharging efficiency and high electrical charge output. The manipulation of the local chemical environment of the materials was made possible by utilization of a host matrix which could, in accordance with the ""597 patent, be chemically modified with other elements to create a greatly increased density of catalytically active sites for hydrogen dissociation and also of hydrogen storage sites.
The disordered materials of the ""597 patent were designed to have unusual electronic configurations, which resulted from the varying 3-dimensional interactions of constituent atoms and their various orbitals. The disorder came from compositional, positional and translational relationships of atoms. Selected elements were utilized to further modify the disorder by their interaction with these orbitals so as to create the desired local chemical environments.
The internal topology that was generated by these configurations also allowed for selective diffusion of atoms and ions. The invention that was described in the ""597 patent made these materials ideal for the specified use since one could independently control the type and number of catalytically active and storage sites. All of the aforementioned properties made not only an important quantitative difference, but qualitatively changed the materials so that unique new materials ensued.
The disorder described in the ""597 patent can be of an atomic nature in the form of compositional or configurational disorder provided throughout the bulk of the material or in numerous regions of the material. The disorder also can be introduced into the host matrix by creating microscopic phases within the material which mimic the compositional or configurational disorder at the atomic level by virtue of the relationship of one phase to another. For example, disordered materials can be created by introducing microscopic regions of a different kind or kinds of crystalline phases, or by introducing regions of an amorphous phase or phases, or by introducing regions of an amorphous phase or phases in addition to regions of a crystalline phase or phases. The interfaces between these various phases can provide surfaces which are rich in local chemical environments which provide numerous desirable sites for electrochemical hydrogen storage.
These same principles can be applied within a single structural phase. For example, compositional disorder is introduced into the material which can radically alter the material in a planned manner to achieve important improved and unique results, using the Ovshinsky principles of disorder on an atomic or microscopic scale.
One advantage of the disordered materials of the ""597 patent were their resistance to poisoning. Another advantage was their ability to be modified in a substantially continuous range of varying percentages of modifier elements. This ability allows the host matrix to be manipulated by modifiers to tailor-make or engineer hydrogen storage materials with all the desirable characteristics, i.e., high charging/discharging efficiency, high degree of reversibility, high electrical efficiency, long cycle life, high density energy storage, no poisoning and minimal structural change.
The differences between chemical and thermal hydrides are fundamental. The thermal hydride alloys of the present inventions have been designed as a distinct class of materials with their own basic problems to be solved, which problems as shown in the following Table 1 are antithetical to those to be solved for electrochemical systems.
These same attributes have not, until now, been achieved for thermal hydrogen storage alloys. Therefore, there has been a strong felt need in the art for high capacity, low cost, light weight thermal hydrogen storage alloy materials having exceptionally fast kinetics.
An object of the present invention is to provide a more efficient and cost effective method of formed a hydrided hydrogen storage material. This object is satisfied by a method for making a hydrogen storage material, said method comprising the steps of: providing a solid hydrogen storage alloy; and working said solid material in a hydrogen atmosphere at conditions sufficient to hydride said solid material.
Preferably, the providing step comprises the steps of: providing component materials; melting said component materials together to form a molten alloy; rapidly solidifying said molten alloy to form said solid alloy.